Total Drama
by edwardcullensbabii
Summary: Edward and Jasper are brothers. Edward is over-protective of their flirtacious sister, Rosalie. That equals a lot of drama when you start adding everone else in. Rated M for Future lemons. All Human. not good at summaries, story is better.
1. Protective, Much?

**A/N- This is my first story on fanfiction so spare me if it is bad. Just review and I'll be happy if it's a good or a bad review because it will give me inspiration to continue.**

**RosePOV**

"Leave me alone Edward. I'm not a baby anymore," I yelled at my over-protective, annoying, older brother, Edward. I slammed the car door to his Volvo and ran inside the house. I ran past everyone inside the house and went straight to my room.

I was so pissed at Edward. He embarassed me in front of everyone at school.

_*FLASHBACK* _

"Hey Mike," I said flipping my nice, long, and silky brown hair over my shoulder and looking at him from under my eyelashes.

"H-h-he-hey R-r-ro-rosalie. H-how a-are you to-today?" Mike said back to me stuttering. I loved the effect I had on him. He can hardly get a word out when I talk to him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and I could've sworn I saw his pants pitch a tent. I started giggling and whispered in his ear, "You might want to fix your pants. I think they're getting a little...... tight."

I laughed again and turned around. Edward was right there watching the whole scene.

All of a sudden he pulled me behind him and grabbed Mike's collar like the 'tough' guy he thinks he is. Psst.

"Did you just get a," he cleared his throat, "a hard-on for my sister, Mike?"

Mike looked really scared and he said stuttering, "N-no. I didn't. This just naturally happens."

Edward's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. "Are you being sarcastic, Mike. I wouldn't want to be sarcastic if I were in your position."

Edward obviously took it the wrong way. Mike just started sweating bullets and he gulped. I noticed Mike was really scared now.

"Edward. Put him down," I told Edward. He just told me to shut up and just stay behind him.

I put my arms across my chest and I was steming.

Next thing I knew, Mike was on the floor holding his groin. I could've sworn I heard Edward say, "Maybe that'll get rid of your liitle......problem."

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me to his car.

"Edward, let go of me," I said trying to break out of his grasp.

He just told me to get in the car and I said no to him because I am not going to listen to him when he just embarassed me and pissed me off in front of everyone.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, Get In The Car Right Now," he said under his breath 'trying' to be discreet with his anger for me right now.

He opened his car door and threw me in and slammed the door shut. He walked around to his side and drove away from the school.

I didn't talk to him the whole ride home.

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I was in my room crying of embarassment when I heard my mom, Esme, call me down for dinner. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8 o'clock at night. I hadn't even noticed I was crying that long.

Well, I guess I have to face Edward again since he's going to tell Esme and Carlisle, my parents.

Oh, joy.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next.**

**Thanks.**

-edwardcullensbabii


	2. Always Quiet

**A/N: Hi this is HyperVampireChick and I'm the second author for this story. EdwardCullensBabii wanted me to tell you that this is a double author story. Well I hope you guys like the second chapter and review and tell us what you might want to see happen. **

Jasper POV

Rose finally came down from her room to the dinner table. Her eyes were red, poor sis she was probably crying since she got home. I saw her glared daggers at Edward and he just sat down in his chair unfazed by it.

"What's wrong darling?" I heard mom asked as we started dinner.

"Edward was being a prick." Rosalie said snarled.

My dad, Carlisle, choked on some water when Rosalie said the word prick.

He cleared his throat and asked, "Edward what did you so this time?"

Edward began talking about the Mike incident and I drowned him and everyone else out. My thoughts focused on something else. Or at least i should say someone else. She's short, hyper and stylish kinda like a little kid. I just can't keep her out of my head. The way she laughs and how she makes everybody smile.

My thoughts were interfered with my mom asking me something.

"Jasper honey, are you okay? You are quiet." Mom asked me.

"Jasper is always quiet even at school, he is just quiet." Rosalie said sharply.

I looked up at her and i found her glaring at Edward. Still annoyed at what he did. I heard mom sighed and she got up cleaning up the tables.

"I wish you kids can just get along and have one day where you aren't trying to kill each other." She went to the kitchen and everybody else got up.

Dad went to his little office and did something work related. Edward and Rosalie both went to their rooms with Rosalie slamming her door shut.

I went to the kitchen to help mom. I found her loading up the dishwasher. She looked back at me and smiled and gestured me to help her. I moved next to her helping load the remaining dishes.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked me, "ever since when you were young you always been quiet. Always keeping your feelings to yourself." She looked at me with her thoughtful eyes.

"I don't know mom, I guess I just don't have much anything to say." I told her and she smiled pleasingly.

"Okay but you do know you can talk to us about anything right?" I nodded

She closed the dishwasher and brushed my hair lightly then turned to leave.

I went back to my room and went to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading it. Don't forget to review! Bye! ^-^

**~HyperVampireChick**


	3. Bella Swan

**A/N- Hi, edwardcullensbabii, here to bring you another chapter of Total Drama in EPOV. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed. I was just happy to get reviews. Alright as one of my favorite authors on fan fiction says (ashel-13), "ON WITH IT."**

**EPOV**

I woke up in the morning remembering what happened yesterday with Rosalie and I think I should say sorry to her. Yet again, she probably won't listen so why should I even bother.

I got out of my bed and went to my bathroom to go take a shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth and went back in my room to go put on clothes.

I put on some jeans, but I didn't know what shirt I was going to wear. I was basically walking around my room shirtless (**HOT!!!!!**).

I finally found a shirt. It was an Ed Hardy shirt (**I personally love Ed Hardy shirts. If you don't know who that is I suggest you google it**) with a tiger on the front (**outfit on profile**). I put on my yellow, red, and black Nike's and headed downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Rosalie was there eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles (**love the cereal**).

There was a pretty awkward silence. I was about to say sorry to her, but then she cut me off.

"Jasper's driving me to school," she mumbled and left the kitchen quickly. She has never been this angry at me. Maybe I went a little overboard with Mike yesterday.

I grabbed a Gatorade out of the refrigerator and left the house. I went to my Volvo and went straight to school.

When I got to school, Rosalie was not in sight. I looked around again to see if I could find her' but the bell rung and I had to get to class.

My first class was English with Mr. Lyons (**get it lyons-lions whatever I laugh at my own jokes that are not that funny**).

I went to my original seat and waited for class to start. Mr. Lyons was in the classroom already and just waiting for the bell to ring, too.

The bell rung and in ran the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen although they were hidden behind some glasses.

"Sorry,......... I'm new here........ and I didn't know....... where the class....... was," she said catching her breath, "Are you Mr..........." she looked down at a piece of paper, "Lyons?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Lyons and no need to worry. You're only like one second late Miss......." he said waiting for her to give her name.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," she said smiling and her smile was amazing. _Why do I sound like a crushing girl._

"Alright Miss Bella Swan, you can sit next to.................." he looked around and noticed the empty seat next to me. "Ah, you can sit next to Mr. Cullen," he said pointing to me and smiling.

She looked over to me and she froze. I smiled at her and she froze. I took this time to take in her appearance.

I could not believe what she was wearing.

She was wearing an Ed Hardy shirt just like me except it was different. She wore skinny jeans with it and Nike's, white and pink. _Do we own the same closet or something._

All of a sudden I heard the chair next me move and I turned to see Bella sitting down. When she sat down, she just bent her head and made her hair a curtain to hide her face.

I decided to write her a note since I couldn't really talk to her during class.

**Hey, I'm Edward Cullen. Bella, right?**

I slid the note over to her and she just stared at it for a second before writing something down.

_**Yes, and hi Edward.**_

I wrote back.

**Don't be worried about this class. Mr. Lyons is the best teacher here.**

I passed her it and she immediately wrote back.

_**It's not a something. It's a someone.**_

**Who?**

She stared at the paper and then she took a deep breath and wrote something down.

_**You.**_

I turned toward her and she was looking at me. When I looked she blushed and put her head down.

**Why?**

She was writing for a while this time and she slid the paper when she was done.

_**Because you are so gorgeous and I like your green eyes. I think I like you already and I hardly know you, but you probably don't like me because I'm plain, old Bella.**_

I looked at the paper and my eyes widened. How could she think she was just plain. She was beautiful and I think I like her already.

**You are not plain. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I do like you.**

She looked at the paper and blushed and was about to write something until she turned to her right and Mr. Lyons was standing right there. He took the paper and threw it in the garbage.

I thought he would read it aloud being the laid back teacher he is trying to get everybody to laugh, but he didn't. He probably didn't want to embarrass Bella on her first day.

After he threw the paper away, he went back to his lesson.

The bell rung after a few more minutes and Bella rushed out of the room.

I was wondering why she would run out of the room like that, but I didn't want her to not like me.

Maybe I would talk to her tomorrow................

_Hopefully._

**A/N- I personally liked this chapter and if you didn't like it, then tell me how I should improve it.**

**~edwardcullensbabii**


	4. Saved by the Bell

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took time. I been really busy with school stuff I couldn't find time t**o finish typing this story up. Rosalie's and Alice's outfits are in Edwardcullensbabii's page. Anyway here it is and I hope you like it.

**:::~~~:::**

Jasper's POV

The morning went by really fast. Well it was either that or I fell asleep in most of my classes. But the next thing I know I was standing with Edward in the lunch line.

"Hey Jas?"

"Hmmm?"

"Rose still mad?" He asked me his voice was careful.

"Gee what made you think that?"

"At the episode this morning."

"Congratulations my brother you are a real observer"

Edward ignored what I said and continued to ask me questions. "Where is she anyway?"

"In the hallways…Edward would you relax the worst thing that can happen is that she would get lost in the hallways. I'm sure she will come through those doors in a few moments." As if on cue, Rose did walk in the cafeteria but she wasn't alone. Mary Alice Brandon is with her. They walked arm in arm to the line with us.

"Hey Jasper." She ignored Edward and smiled at me.

"Hi Rose, Mary."

"Hi Jasper" Mary-Alice smiled at me. "And please call me Alice."

"Okay." She went back to talking to Rose. I look down at her outfit. She's wearing a halter top, with a short short. If it wasn't for the outfit I think anyone can mistake her as a little kid. On second thought I think she looks like a kid either way.

She caught me staring at her and she smiled. I just spent the rest of the time after that avoiding to look at her.

Edward's POV

"Rosalie, we need to talk." I interrupt Rose, in her conversation with Alice and from eating her pizza.

"What do you want Edward." She glared at me.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." I told her looking down at my food. "Maybe what I did to Mike was a bit over dramatic."

She raised a brow at me. "A bit?"

"Okay it was way over dramatic." I admitted.

"Yes it was Edward I'm glad you realize that. Now excuse me I lost my appetite."

I watch Rose get up throw her tray away and left the cafeteria.

"I already said I'm sorry what else does she wants from me?" I sighed.

"Edward she is still mad give her a bit more time to cool down. Try apologizing again tonight just the two of you. Maybe then she will forgive you." Alice smiled confidently.

"How would you know if she will forgive me later if she didn't now?"

"Well I just have this feeling. Anyway if you don't mind I'm going to steal your brother away to get a head start to our next class."

Alice jumped out of her seat and drag Jasper out of the cafeteria. I gathered my things and I took my time going out of the cafeteria. I have a lot of time to get to my next class.

The hallways were pretty quiet except for the sounds of teachers talking when the class doors are open. It seemed so peaceful compared to how it is when the bell rings.

I kept walking when I caught a glimpse of something. I looked down the other hallway. Normally it wouldn't bother me if I saw two students making out. But what I saw was not other students. It was my own sister wrapped around in a guy's arms. I could feel my blood boiling. I walked towards them but the bell rang and the students start to pour out of the hallways. I look around and I can't find them anymore.

Jasper's POV

"Edward are you sure its Rosalie and not some other girl."

"Yes, Jasper I'm sure it's her and not someone else."

"Maybe the girl looks like Rose from far away?"

"Jasper who else would look like Rose from far away? Besides she was wearing the clothes Rosalie were wearing and nobody else wears the same thing Rosalie does."

I didn't answer Edward yet. I was thinking of the possibility that Edward saw our sister with another guy. Sure Rose is always around guys when Edward is not around to watch all she does is flirt. I guess that not true anymore.

"That's true," I told him. "But you don't have any proof. It might have been your imagination or something. Maybe you should just forget, besides if you accuse Rose of something without proof that would only make her more mad."

"Your right."

"Edward did you see who the guy was?" I asked him curious

"No the bell rang before I could reached them."

"Reached them?"

"Yea, I wasn't about to watch my little sister sucking someone's face!" He said in anger and disgust.

"Anyway Ed, I think it would be better if you stay out of it until you know it's actually not her, not somebody else or your imagination."

"Fine" he answered.

**:::~~~:::**

**A/N: Well don't forget to review and tell us what you think of the story so far.**

**- Hypervampirechick**


	5. One Hell Of a Kiss

**A/N: Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school, but I'm on vacation, so I can update. Ok, so this is Rosalie's POV from the when she gets to school, the lunchroom, and the rest of her day. So, enjoy. Outfits on profile**  
**  
Rose POV**

"Why did you want me to drive you to school again?" Jasper asked me while we were in his car driving to school.

"I don't want to talk to Edward at all today. I repeat, at all. I am so mad at him," I replied playing with the hem of my shirt.

I was wearing a gray tanktop, some shorts, and my black Converse. I put on some black jelly bracelets and my black stud earrings. I had my black messenger bag in the back of the car.

"We're here," I heard Jasper say. I looked at him and he was taking the key out and getting out of the car.

I got out, too and grabbed my bag out of the car. I said bye to Jasper and walked away from the car.

I went to my locker to get my books for my first classes of the day, which were Spanish, then Homeroom, then Music, then Trig, and last before lunch was the best: Chemistry.

Why is Chemistry the best? Two words for you: Emmett McCarty. Captain of the Forks High Spartans and the hottest guy to ever grace the earth with his presence.

I talk to him, too. I'm not one of those girls that crush and have googly eyes and never talk to him. I am a big flirt and I definitely flirt with _him_

I headed to my first class: Spanish. I am always good in Spanish. I'm good in every class actually. Every teacher loves me. All of my first three classes went by quickly and then it was Chemistry.

I walked into the classroom and Emmett was there already. I sat right in front of him, so I went to my seat and sat down and took out my books since he was talking to someone.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dazzling Miss Rosalie Cullen. How are you today?" I heard the best voice say.

I turned around to see him smiling at me. "Hello Emmett. How are you?" I said, moving closer to him and putting my finger on his chest seductively. "Mmm. You're looking good, too," I said and then giggled.

He was wearing a black wife beater under an opened white and black plaid shirt, cargo shorts, and black flip flops.

"You're looking pretty good yourself. Why don't you come sit on Big Em's lap, eh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher ran in fumbling around. "Hello class. Ok, everybody. Find a partner to work with for the duration of this class," the teacher, Mrs. Evigan, said to us.

I turned around to see that all of the girls were surrounding Emmett. I heard a bunch of _'Can you be my partner?_' from the girls.

I laughed and saw him turn to me and then he turned to the girls and said, "Um, sorry ladies. I have a partner."

They all walked away with sad faces and just went back to their seats. They just picked their friend as a partner.

"Hey Rosalie. I see you don't have a partner. Why don't you come sit next to Big Em?" I heard Emmett say from behind me.

I turned around to look at him. "What makes you think I don't have a partner already?"

He cleared his throat. "Everyone else is already paired up."

"Alright. If you want me as a partner why don't you come sit next to me?"

He got up with his books and sat down in the seat next to me.

"Alright class. These are your partners for the next few weeks for the project we are going to be working on," Mrs. Evigan said to us and Emmett smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "The rest of the classtime is free so you can talk and get to know your partners better."

"I'm sure we'll get to know each other very well," Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I bet we will," I said then bit my lip seductively.

The bell rang and we all moved to go to our lockers. I hurried up at my locker and went to meet my friend, Alice.

"Hey Alice," I said when she was just closing her locker.

"Hey Rose. I like your outfit," she said and linked her arm in mine.

"I like your outfit, too," I said back. She was wearing a nice shirt and shorts.

We walked to the cafeteria. When we were in the cafeteria, we walked to the lunch line and saw Edward and Jasper.

I said hi to Jasper and he said hi to Alice and me or should I say Mary. She told him to just call her Alice.

We went to go sit at the table and I heard Edward say that we needed to talk and apologize. I only answered with an attitude and told him I lost my appetite and left the table.

When I left the cafeteria, I saw Emmett still at his locker. "Hey," I yelled and he turned around and smiled. I walked toward him.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you wanna know? Aren't you glad I'm out here to keep you some company?" he said and he put one hand on the locker behind me and one arm around my waist.

"I think I will enjoy your company very much," I said and grabbed his shirt, bringing his face to mine and I kissed him.

He licked my bottom lip and I quickly granted him access. Our tongues intertwined and he tasted so good.

All of a sudden the bell rang and we were apart. I opened my eyes and I didn't see him anymore.

Hmmm. I don't remember having gum in my mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The day went by fast after that fantastic kiss. I walked out to the parking lot and noticed Jasper's car was gone and there was only a big red Jeep with Emmett leaning on it.

I walked over to the Jeep. "Since when does Emmett McCarty drive girls home?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Since a certain girl kissed me in the hallway and stole my gum," he said and I laughed at the last part.

"That must have been some kiss, huh," I asked.

"One hell of a kiss."

**A/N- Thanks for reading and please I would like reviews.**

**  
~Edwardcullensbabii**


	6. Friday Night Plans

A/N: Hey HyperVampireChick here to bring you the next chapter of Total Drama. Enjoy!

**~::~::~::~**

Jasper's POV

Fridays are supposed to be awesome so why am I in the living room watching TV with no plans for Friday night? At least that's what I was doing until the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, is Jasper there?" A girl answered.

"Yea… who's this?"

"It's Alice."

"O hey Alice sorry I didn't recognized your voice."

"Eh, its okay hey listen I was wondering…do Edward and you have plans for tonight?"

"No not that I know of why?"

"Well it's Friday night and Bella and I was wondering if you guys would like to come with us to the new club that's opening down in Seattle?"

"Yea sure Edward and I would love that."

"I would love what?" I looked up from the couch to see Edward standing there with a box of orange juice.

"To go on a little clubbing with Alice and Bella…on a Friday night." I told him.

"O yea definitely."

"Awesome" I heard Alice say on the phone. "You guys can pick us up at my house around seven."

"Sure thing"

"See ya around then" Alice said before hanging up.

"Hey do you know where Rosalie is?" Edward asked me when I put the phone down.

"Probably with some friends why?"

"Nothing just asking. And she can't be with Alice because she just called."

"There's Jessica too you know."

"Rose thinks she's a slut why would she be with her."

"Edward would you relax. You're acting like a very overprotective father. Give her space."

Edward was about to say something when Rosalie entered the house with grocery bags.

"I told you so" I returned back to watching the TV.

Edward's POV

"I told you so" Jasper said before returning to his show.

"Rose where have you been?" I asked her while she puts the groceries away.

"Shopping with mom." Just then mom came in with more bags.

"O hey boys." She greets us.

"Hi mom." Jasper got up the couch and helped her out.

"So its Friday night ..do you kids have plans?" Mom asked.

"Well actually I was Jas and I are going with Alice and Bella to…" I stopped and looked at Jasper.

"Down in Seattle" He finished for me.

"O that's nice then. What about you Rose?"

"I'm just going shopping with Jessica and Angela." She said it loud and clear making sure I would hear it.

**~::~::~::~::~**

We reached Alice's house and the came out.

"So how do we look?" Alice asked when they reached the car.

I was looking at Bella mostly. She's wearing a red tank top and blue faded jeans but she looks gorgeous. I looked away just in time to see her blush when she saw me looking at her.

"Hot!" Jasper answered Alice's question.

"Definitely" I agreed.

"So where to ladies?" I asked after they got in the Volvo.

"The new club in Seattle please." Answered Bella.

The ride was pretty quick and we reached the club in less than thirty minutes. The club just opened but there was already a long line of people waiting to get in.

"That's a _long _line." I heard Jasper say.

"Yes it is good thing we don't have to wait in it." Alice smiled and held out four VIP cards. We each took one and went it.

"This place looks awesome." Bella said looking around. I looked around too. The club is great. They had a huge dance floor, private tables, and a great surround sound. But there was one thing that caught my attention the most.

"Hey guys what kind of drinks you want, my treat" I asked them and made our way to the bar.

I watched Alice and Jasper drink their drinks in one gulp before running out the dance floor.

"Hey Bells, have you tried White Russian?" I asked her.

"No I haven't why is it good?" She asked. I push my glass towards her. You tell me. She took the glass and drank it.

"O God that's bitter." She put the glass down and I can't help but laugh at the face she was making. She pushed me playfully. "If you think you can handle it why don't you drink huh?"

"Sure why not?" I asked the bartender for another glass and drank it. I heard Bella laugh when I cringed at the bitterness.

"Hey wanna dance?" She asked me looking at the dance floor. Before I can actually answer she grabbed my hand and walked me to the dance floor.

Jasper's POV

After we gulp down our drinks Edward bought us, Alice dragged me to the dance floor. Alice looks like a freaking goddess tonight. And the fact that her ass is grinding against my crotch is really painful and not helping. I place my hands on her hips and she turned around. God, she looks so beautiful. Her eyes, her luscious lips and her hands running through my hair. I couldn't take it I'm only human after all. I pushed her to the wall and kissed her. Kissed her hard, only breaking the kiss for air.

"Jasper Cullen!" Alice smiled, "I didn't know you had a wild side."

"Yea…I blame you for it." I told her and kissed her again.

We got back to dancing. "Love me, hate me, but can you see what I see." It took me a few seconds to realize that she was singing along the song that's playing. "If you seek Amy." She whispered in my ear but she made it sound like she was saying "F, u, c, k, Me." She smiled holding my hand and walked across the dancing floor until we were outside.

Edward's POV

"Hey I haven't seen your brother or Alice anywhere." Bella said looking around.

"Yeah you're right." I looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Jasper but instead I saw Emmett. A guy from Rose's chem class. With him was a blonde girl. Her hair was just like Rose…actually it was way similar to Rose's hair.

I moved towards them when I heard Bella said something.

"What?" I asked her.

"I said maybe the had other Friday night plans."

"Yeah maybe." I looked back to where I saw Emmett but they weren't there anymore. But I let it go it was Friday night and I was dancing with a girl I like. I wasn't going to let anything spoil it.

**::~::~::~::**

A/N: Hey I hope I hope you like that. And it's really nice to get reviews. So please review and thanks for reading!

**-HyperVampireChick**


	7. Friday Night Plans Part 2

**A/N: Hi this is Edwardcullensbabii and I am here to write you another chapter of Total Drama. This is Rosalie's POV of her Friday night plans. Enjoy.**

~*~

**RosePOV**

Friday was a great day. I mean Emmett asked me on a date! That is so awesome. We are going to a new club in town. He had VIP passes.

When I got home, my mom stopped me to ask me a question.

"Hey Rosie-baby, can you come with me to get some groceries?" she asked me.

"Ok mom. I don't have anything else to do right now," I answered her and we left out of the house.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~

We got home and as soon as I walked into the house, Edward questioned me.

"Rose, where have you been?" he asked. I tried to be nice and not have an attitude with mom around.

"Shopping with mom," I answered and, just then, mom came in with the rest of the bags.

She said hi to the boys and asked us if we had any plans for tonight. Jasper and the person who I don't want to mention his name said that they were going out with Alice and Bella.

I lied and said I was going out with Angela and Jessica because I knew you know who would be on my back about going out with Emmett. I didn't have a problem with Angela, but Jessica was such a slut.

Wait, but he knows I don't like Jessica. Damn. I should've thought that out more.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~

I got dressed in a nice red dress with sequins at the breast part of it and some nice red heels. After that, I put on the accessories: a red heart locket necklace, red heart earrings, and a red bangle.

After that, I picked up my Sidekick LX and called Emmett. After two rings, he answered.

"Hello Rose. I am right outside, so you can come down now," he said and I ok'ed him and hung up.

I ran downstairs and out the door. I saw him leaning on his jeep and, boy, did he look sexy. He was wearing some dark faded jeans, a wife beater, and a black short-sleeved buttoned down shirt. He was wearing my favorite types of sneakers, Nikes.

"Well, look who's looking sexy as all hell tonight. I mean, really, is it possible to look so good?" Emmett said to me and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Oh, I was talking about myself," he said chuckling and then winked to show that he was joking.

"Shut up," I said slapping him playfully on the arm and he opened the car door for me and we were off to the club.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~

We walked into the club and it was packed, seriously.

"Rose, my friends are at that table over there," I heard Emmett say while pointing to a table full of jocks, I suppose.

"Alright then. Let's go," I said and grabbed his hand and started walking to the table.

We got to the table and everyone said hi to us when we sat down.

"So, you are Rosalie, huh? Emmett sure wasn't lying when he said-" one of his friends said and I didn't get to hear the rest because Emmett 'sneezed' to try to cover it up.

"Excuse me. I didn't see that coming. I would have 'shut up' but you know..." he said leaving the rest to be assumed.

I didn't really feel like getting angry tonight, so I just let it drop.

"So, Emmett, let's dance," I said pulling his arm to get him to the dance floor.

When we got there, I turned around and put my back to his front and started grinding on him. So Hott by Kid Rock was playing and that was my absolute favorite song.

When the song ended we went back to the table and talked to the others for the rest of the night.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~

When he got me home, he walked me to my door like the usual first date goes.

When we got to the door, he turned to me and showed those gorgeous dimples when he smiled.

"So, you know what I'm going to ask, right?"


	8. How Much Longer?

**Author's Note: Hi! HyperVampireChick here to bring you the next chapter of Total Drama =]. Sorry this chapter took long to get out. Anywayz enjoy!**

**::~~**~~**~~::**

Edward's POV

"Alice called me saying not to worry, she and Jasper went to another place to spend their Friday night" Bella told me when I parked right in front of her house.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

_Kiss her! Kiss her dammit you know you want to!_ My thoughts were shouting to me

"And thank you I had so much fun tonight," she smiled and moved to get out of the car but she didn't.

"Maybe we can do this again sometimes?" I move closer to her.

"Yea, I would like that." She smiled and moved closer too. We were close to each other. I can the smell the perfume she was wearing and god she smells s o good. She licked her lips, her luscious lips. I stroke her cheeks about to kiss her.

BANG!

Someone banged on the car window and we moved apart as fast as we could. We looked towards Bella's side of the window and there was a man standing there waving at us. Bella rolled down the car window.

"Hi dad," She smiled awkwardly at man standing.

_O shit that's her freaking dad. He saw us! He saw us almost kissing and I was so close to kissing her. Why did he have to appear at the wrong time?_

"Hi Bella I thought you said you were with Alice?" Bella's father asked.

"Well I was but we made plans to spend it with Edward and Jasper."

"Edward?"

"Yea dad this is Edward and Edward I want you to meet my dad."

"Evenin' sir," I tried to act casually.

"Where's Alice?"

"She is with my brother, Jasper. They kinda ran off leaving Bella with me so I took her home." I answered him.

"Oh okay then, well Edward I thank you for bringing my daughter home." He gestured at Bella to get out of the car.

"Thank you Edward" She said before leaving. I watched them entered the house before starting the car and leaving.

_See what happened. Maybe if you had moved a little faster you would have been able to kiss her!_

"I may have but then I would have gotten in trouble with her father. What then hmm?" I asked myself. I can't believe this I'm actually talking back and fighting back to myself.

_True but you could have still kissed her. You could have still tasted those luscious plump pink lips of hers. Her scent filing your nose and just her under your arms that would have been great! _

"O shut up I didn't see you try to do anything with her."

_Knock, knock I am you remember and last time I checked you didn't do anything so don't go blaming me._

I didn't say anything I was almost at the house anyway. I got to the front of the house when I saw another car that didn't belong to anyone of us. I wondered who could be visiting us at this hour. I found the answer to my question standing in front of the door with Rosalie.

_What the fuck is he doing here? _

He and Rosalie were talking when I got out of the car. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I here asking Rosalie something do you mind?"

"Yes I mind," I punched him in the face when I reached up the stairs.

"Edward stop it!" Rosalie slapped me.

"Hey what the fuck is your problem huh? I can't even ask her a damn question. I was only bringing your sister home." He shouted back at me punching me back.

"The problem is that she is my sister and I don't want her to do anything with a guy like you."

"Well your sister can do anything she wants to do. It's her choice not yours!"

"She is still my sister and I am the oldest in this family. Get the fuck out of here and I don't want to see you coming back here or talking to my sister ever! If you do you'll regret it." I pushed him to his car and made sure he left.

As soon as he left I turned to Rosalie.

"Edward what the fuck was that?" she shouted at me.

"I just make sure he knows where his place is,"

"His place? Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't want you ever talking to him."

"Jeez what is all the shouting about?" our mother came out to check what is happening.

"Edward is the problem! He always ruins everything." Rose shouted before running and slamming the door to the house.

"Edward where is Jasper?" Mother asked me. Her voice was stern but calm. She was trying to stay calm but I can tell she wants answers to what just happened between me and Rose.

_Well I wonder who wouldn't be after all that and boy are we in deep trouble. _

Jasper's POV

"So where are we going?" I asked Alice as we left the club.

"Anywhere you want," She smiled jingling the keys to her car. "Or we can go back to my place."

I couldn't help but grinned.

"What? I was thinking that Edward and Bella will need a little privacy tonight so I brought my car here just in case. Never hurts to be ready you know." She smiled so innocently before we ran off to her car.

Alice turned on the radio and a song Animals by Nickelback played.

"I love this song do you?" she asked me.

"Well it's interesting."

"Yes it is especially the lyrics." She smiled. Her right hand left the wheel and move to my crotch.

"God Alice," I hissed. "How long are we from your house?"

"O not long we're almost there." She gripped tighter.

She parked the car right in front of her house and we both got out of the car as fast as we can.

**::~~~::~~~::**

**A/N: Hey well this is all I can type up right but I hope you like it. Please review and thank you to the people who reviewed.**

**~HyperVampireChick**


End file.
